


Can’t do this again

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confession, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Missing scene  during Aaron and Camilles opening scene in with the greatest of ease





	Can’t do this again

Camille stopped the passionate kissing before either her and Aaron could go any further 

The feelings she had for him never really went away but she had been in denial she was the one who wanted to separate from him

 

Aaron had just felt a rush of desire they were talking about their first kiss then afterwards he mentioned how he missed her 

She said she'd miss him too the pain in his voice was evident when he said those very words to her and she felt bad for him 

 

This was completely unexpected for both of them 

 

Acting on their feelings led to them almost hitting the sheets again before Camille had stopped their kissing session 

Aaron stood there just staring at her his eyes softening as he gazed over at her beautiful face 

”I can't do this again”Camille whispers to him as much as she may have wanted to be intimate with him again she just couldn't 

”It’s on me”Aaron took the blame for what happened he was now focused on making sure she was okay 

”Dont blame yourself”Camille tells him she rubbed small circles into the small of his back trying to comfort him


End file.
